Agori
The Agori were villagers in the desert world of Bara Magna before it became Spherus Magna. Presumably they were the dominant species on that planet. There were seven types of Agori. The seven were the Fire Tribe, Water Tribe, Ice Tribe, Jungle Tribe, Rock Tribe, Iron Tribe and Sand Tribe. After the disaster that hit Bara Magna in 99,000 BGC (100,000 years before the awakening of Mata Nui), the Sand Tribe reverted to primitive, bestial Zesk. Similar to the Agori but a separate species were the Bone Hunters. The Agori were very similar to Matoran; in fact, the Great Beings modeled Matoran after Agori. However, the Agori had no innate elemental power and all of their tribes had a mixed amount of males and females. Agori could live to be as old as Matoran, but could eat like humans do. It is unknown how they reproduced, but it is known that they did, unlike Matoran, Agori also were fully organic when they came into being, and would choose whether to receive biomechanical implants, and most usually did. The five tribes mainly stayed separate in cities such as Vulcanus, Roxtus, Iconox, Tesara, Tajun, and Atero. They fought with each other for resources with the use of Glatorian, but friendships between tribes were not frowned upon. Before the disaster, Agori were much more advanced, but post-disaster, they were only good at fixing things, not creating new things. Agori like Tarduk and Berix looked for leftover remnants of ancient Agori technology buried in the deserts of Bara Magna. Bota Magna When The Shattering occurred, some Agori were trapped on the chunk of Spherus Magna that was later known as Bota Magna. The Agori that inhabited this moon wore armor made from metal and plants. Their weapons were made mainly out of rocks and wood. For unknown reasons, they dislike the mention of the fortress containing the imprisoned Great Being on their planet, as they threatened Lewa with spears when he said he came to them from there. List of Known Agori As follows is a list of all known Agori: *Raanu - leader of the Fire Tribe. *Atakus - a guard of Roxtus and member of the Rock Tribe. *Berix - a member of the Water Tribe. He scavenged for broken equipment to fix it, but many Agori thought he was a thief. *Tarduk - a member of the Jungle Tribe. He searched for lost treasure when he had any time left for it. He was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *Metus - a member of the Ice Tribe. He was a trader and Glatorian trainer. Later, Mata Nui used the Ignika to transform him into a snake, after finding out that Metus had betrayed them to the Skrall, though he later transformed back. *Crotesius - a member of the Fire Tribe and vehicle pilot in arena matches. He was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *Kyry - a member of the Fire Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament, and was dedicated to the work. *Scodonius - a member of the Water Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. He was also a vehicle pilot. *Kirbold - a member of the Ice Tribe who was assigned to prepare Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *An Agori who traveled from village to village and helped other Agori. *Sahmad - a member of the Iron Tribe that was decimated by a plague. He was a vehicle pilot. *Kirbraz - a member of the Water Tribe and a vehicle pilot in the arena along with Scodonius. *Hero Agori - an unnamed member of the Fire Tribe. *Several Agori that were killed during the Battle of Bara Magna. *Several Bota Magna Agori. Their armor and weapons were a combination of plants and metal. *Sahmad's lover - killed by the Dreaming Plague. *1,000 Agori of the Ice Tribe whom Vastus accidentally killed during the Core War. *A number of Agori who were killed in the Battle of Atero. *Massive amounts of Agori that were killed in the Shattering. Tools The Agori wielded many tools, including weapons and shields. Trivia * Mark Baldo voiced most Agori in the BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. * Although this trait was never exhibited by Matoran Universe inhabitants Agori could love one another as shown in Sahmad's Tale.